Solve for $t$ : $-18 = -3t$ $t =\,$
Solution: Divide both sides by $-3$ : ${\dfrac{\color{black}{-18}}{-3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{-3t}}{-3}} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the quotient is positive. When the signs are different, the quotient is negative. $6 = \dfrac{\cancel{-3}t}{\cancel{-3}}$ $t = 6$